


beautiful ghosts

by cosmiczxdia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Help, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Songfic, i don't know what this is, i might post more in this but, this is an au i have nothing for lol, this took like 30 minutes to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiczxdia/pseuds/cosmiczxdia
Summary: After Dream had left, George was alone... again. When they are finally face-to-face once more, George desperately tries to bring Dream back.~~random idea goes brrrThis like popped into my mind (I h a t e the 2019 film, but this song is pretty) and I decided to write it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 15





	beautiful ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au that I have legit nothing for other than this fic; I might write more eventually if I feel like it

_“Follow me home…”_

The darkness surrounded George as he stood still, watching the crouched man in front of him. The figure paused as the quiet words fell from his lips, head turning to peer at him from the corner of his vision. George swayed on his feet as he shifted closer.

_“...if you dare to.”_

The words, issued seemingly as almost a challenge, caused Dream to pause his slow movements away, eyes narrowing. George exhaled softly before continuing.

_“I wouldn’t know where to lead you.”_

The admittance caused the man to fully face George, dirty smiling mask providing an unsettling image to look at in the low light of the city. He muttered a quiet “stop” to George, voice heavy with misuse. George took a deep breath, leaning forwards.

_“Should I take chances when no one took chances on me?”_

George’s voice wavered, fingers fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Dream repeated his earlier word of ‘stop’, this time louder.

_“So I watch from the dark, wait for my life to start, with no beauty in my memory.”_

Dream slowly rose, standing up. George’s gaze followed his face, expression unreadable.

_“All that I wanted… was to be wanted. Too young to wander London streets, alone and haunted.”_

George began his slow movement towards the taller, eyes flooding with sorrow. Dream held his ground, fingers twitching as he resisted the urge to back away.

_“Born into nothing…”_

George came to a stop in front of Dream, just out of arm's reach.

_“At least you have something, something to cling to. Visions of dazzling rooms I’ll never get let into.”_

Dream’s hand trembled as it raised, arm bending as his fingers stretched towards George.

_“And the memories were lost long ago, but at least you have beautiful ghosts.”_

George’s eyes wandered across Dream’s form, dulling as he looked over the dirty and ripped clothes that were reminiscent of the beautiful garments they once were.

_“And so maybe my home isn't what I had known, what I thought it would be.”_

George reached up, fingers resting on the clasp that held Dream’s mask in place. Dream’s shoulders raised as he took in a deep breath, allowing George’s fingers to stay on the small metal piece.

_“But I feel so alive with these phantoms of night, and I know that this life isn’t safe but it’s wild and it’s free…”_

George stepped closer until he and Dream’s torsos were almost touching, head tilting up to look at the taller.

_“All that I wanted, was to be wanted. I’ll never wander London streets, alone and haunted.”_

George’s fingers slowly undid the clasp, the mask slipping off Dream’s face and falling to the ground. His eyes were weathered, though they still shone with the green that George had once known. Dream’s skin was ashen, dirty from not having been cleaned in a while.

_“Born into nothing… with them, I have something.”_

Dream’s eyes scanned George’s face, drinking in every detail. His hand came up to cup his cheek, stepping closer so their chests were pressed together.

_“...something to cling to. I never knew I'd love this world they've let me into.”_

George leaned into the touch, eyes slipping shut.

_“And the memories were lost long ago… so I'll dance with these beautiful ghosts.”_

Dream leaned down and pressed his lips to George’s, the smaller quickly reciprocating. The kiss was short and sweet, George’s eyes fluttering open after it broke. He quietly whispered his previous words, arms wrapping around Dream’s waist.

Dream’s head tilted down to press his forehead to George’s own, pulling George close. “...I missed you, George…”

A sad smile spread across George’s face, pressing another kiss to Dream’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> comments make me happy :)


End file.
